


Hurtful

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Past the places where you might have turned. (Vertical Horizon, Everything you want) [01/17/04]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurtful

## Hurtful

#### by silvina

  
Standard Disclaimer. The last time I looked, they weren't hiding in my attic, but I could be wrong. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.   
  
  


* * *

Men weren't supposed to cry. He wasn't exactly sure why he was crying, but he knew he should stop. The tears seemed to be beyond his control, however, and no matter how he wiped his eyes there were more tears. He could hear Blair coming up the stairs, and even that didn't stop the tears. 

"Jim? You okay?" 

He turned his face further into the pillow, but that couldn't hide his tears. He shook his head because he really wasn't okay. His chest felt like someone was standing on it and breaking everything within reach. 

Blair climbed on the bed and hugged him tightly, breath pushing against Jim's neck, hot and smelling like whatever bizarre sandwich he'd had for lunch. It helped immeasurably however and the tears finally stopped. Eyes closed he told Blair everything, from Carolyn calling and announcing that she was pregnant, to the exact moment he learned that six months before their divorce she'd had an abortion. He didn't know why she'd chosen now to tell him, but he truly wished that she hadn't. 

It wasn't that he disagreed with her decision. They hadn't been prepared for kids, and he knew it was the right thing. But a child - he'd been a father for two months and now he never would be. He loved Blair without thought, and had been sure that he didn't even want children anyway, but, but - it was like the decision had been taken out of his hands. 

Blair was holding him gently, murmuring assurance that he understood, that it was okay, that Jim should just let it out. He was tired, even though it was barely 7:30. Maybe when he woke up, he wouldn't remember. Maybe it wouldn't hurt anymore. 

* * *

End Hurtful by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
